Peter Parker and my OC character, Christina Cynthia Tran
by Spidey's 1992 gal
Summary: Just a sexy mating intercourse one-shot but will takes place before season three of the Avengers: Earth's mightest heroes even this fanfic is a crossover because of mentioning Disney products but has a song of my choice from the anime Sailor Moon series and the films.


Peter Parker loves Christina Tran: Part 1 but this story is from the Disney XD TV show and it is as practice. (Also, please take notice that I sometimes do drink more often).

By Spidey's 1992 gal and I own nothing but just my OC characters and my own ideas.

 _This little homemade story of mine is for adults over the age of 20 because of romantic rapes and sex sections and scenes. Oh and one more thing, this is my homemade novel only for myself to read for the rest of my life!_

* * *

 **Epilogue before prologue**

As Peter Parker...well thrusts his large bulky penis inside Christina Tran's vagina hole...he can feel her rectum as his glans keeps on crushing harder and his foreskin observes her urine like soft raspberry cream. Poor Peter. He doesn't know what he was anymore. Until he has met...her.

The deeper that our love gets, the more of it I want. I want to tie down your sighs, even if it's unreasonable...

"My webs...please stop...you're making me..."

"URRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"PETER!"

Hands and legs touched as the most dangerous and alarming sexual desirable intercourse remains strong and goes underway back on. There's no recursive loops without repeating sexes...but only Peter and Christina can create so many beautiful children together by doing nonstop sex. Only then, penetration through the vagina hole of Christina Tran but must only be caused by the glans of a penis from a Man-Spider known as Peter Parker when Peter can be truly free of his burden of wanting to be a powerless and self-seeking something else that wasn't the real him that he was meant to be.

"Oh! My Man-Spider! Oh please let me feel the huge rubbing of your big massive furry penis!"

"MOMMY! DOES THIS MAN KNOW THIS PLANET ANYMORE?!"

"YIPPEE! KEEP ON CUMMING YOUR HARD TOUGH AND ROUGH FORESKIN INSIDE MY HAIRY VAGINA HOLE YOU HANDSOME MAN YOU!"

"CHRISTINA CYNTHIA TRAN! CHRISTY! RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRROAR!"

"PETER PARKER DARLING!"

"AAAARRRRRAAAAARGH! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BOY!"

Prologue

"Hey this hero needs his pretty Christina Tran...grrrrrgrrrrrrrrgrrrrroar!"

"Oh my Peter Parker darling!".

(Whatever the case may be or Whenever the case might be).

'What the?! My spider sense is tingling! Oh gosh darn, man! My lovely Christina Cynthina Tran is so mean!' Peter Parker thought as Christina cradled her favorite toy plush of Peter Parker in his original clad of red and blue suit on her bed, without knowing that the real Peter was looking at her in admiration on top of a neighbor's roof that was outside of her bedroom.

"Christina Tran! Hey my Christina Cynthia Tran! My beloved Christina Cynthia Trannie! You! Only date a superhero and marry one! But this hero loves you and his name is Peter Parker ok?! SHEESH!" the web swinger calls out to her in sheer pain as his hands suddenly grabs a hold of his chest nipples "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHHHA-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!".

'If you don't-' The spider-sense intercepts him before the man-spider monster transformation goes underway.

Chapter 1: _**And you, you're the one, the one for me**_

23 years old Christina Cynthia Tran was about to sleep in her pants leggings which happens to be a Danskin Now Women's Core leggings black soot colored pants and her Disney's "The Little Mermaid" character Ariel nightshirt with her Spider-man plush in her arms when her windows were rudely opened by a creature who looks like a half-man, half-beast, and half spider but she gasps in utter shock as it lands on top of her and takes off her pants in a fit of pique.

"AAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee! It's Spider-Man! This calls for perversity! Yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Christina cry out in a sheer of happy perverted manner but her legs were forcibly spread open by the real life hero.

Chapter 2: Normal Christina Tran and Monstrous Peter Parker

The Man-Spider ripped off his torn blue pants for Christina to see but just in time and when he has already revealed his malformed penis that starts to tremble in a quake and forces him to lose control of his entirety which means his body, soul, will, and himself as the transformation outgrowths his will and makes him grow more taller than the creature itself.

"Man-Spider...?" Christina asks as both the second and first claws of the Man-Spider covers his face and his eighth and seventh talons pulls in her thighs a split second after her light purple underwear from Walmart was taken off by him in order for a mating ritual that has been created by the spider powers from the radioactive spider's bite on Peter Parker's right wrist but simply just in order to force him to rape its chosen candidate, Christina Tran from 505 Grand Avenue, North Bergen, New Jersey but only a South Vietnamese Asian American woman who happens to be Peter Benjamin Parker's one and only engaged first fiancee for life.

If Peter Parker hasn't transformed into symbiotes from alien goo and a Man-Spider, he and Christina Cynthia Tran would've create a daughter who would be a mixed of the both of them after marriage even though he prefers to just have a lovemaking intercourse first before he marries her.

But now through suffering of these transformations and coverings by these symbiotes: He, Peter Benjamin Peter and she, Christina Cynthia Tran absolutely must make firstborn baby sons the one in question each of those transformations and that includes both the spider-sense and the spider powers of the real life character even though Peter Parker is a real life human and not from the comic book that the chosen girl has been reading about for 9 years.

"I am...PETER..." Peter Parker stuttered for an instant it wasn't his voice and then he unveils his face by opening up of his hands and howled at her "PARKER! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" and then he rapes her, heartily with a cheerful heart that was full vehement coitus desire to rupture her vagina...vigorously...period and that's that like a great big Boom!... The End.

 _ **Chapter 3: Coitus is a synonym for the word..."SEX"**_

"I always will remember how I felt that day...a feeling indescribable to me, yeah" sings Peter Parker as he was kissing his beautiful so so so very very pretty Christina Trannie who was now his own wife on her forehead.

 **Chapter 4: NEVERMIND...THWIP!**

"Let's CREATE AN EPILOGUE PETER PARKER DARLING AND MY LAST NAME IS TRAN! T-R-A-N! TRAN" Christina Cynthia Tran and now Christina Cynthia Parker following subsequently after two days of painful making love courtships between him and her, the day later a wedding has took place along with her favorite soft drink beverages for refreshments of her unique choice by his permission during his limited one day only for that special occasional eventful wonderful time in his hometown as a perfect location of their families' preference for the bride and the groom to smile, gave birth to a baby Man-Spider as a award the following morning and the boy craves for two cheese Danishes as its number #1 favorite food and basic nutritional diet as a dessert but his father must feed him from mouth-to-mouth as a Man-Spider for 13 years to be strong and healthy for the world because of everything that he has inherited from his good-looking strikingly so handsome daddy.

"-but don't eat me" Baby Tyler Parker snapped cutely in anger as he was chewing thrillingly on his Man-spider toes in his crib that was made out of cherry wood stands in his grandmother's bedroom from her left but the bassinet was colored white with a hood and has gotten marks and traces of his papa's homemade job on it, accompanied by three days of hard handmade work, and now...BOOMING! BOOMING! BOOMING! BOOM!

Peter roared in perfect and complete and absolute roaring Man-Spider joy (Artificial) as his fully transformed furry and now completely out-of-control huffing and puffing muscular anthro animal-like body keeps making him bend and hunch his tall and slender back as he bellowed out with his front talons holding onto the back of his head in unmanageable pleasure "Your middle name is Bugle Tyler and don't you forget it! Oh my Miss Pretty Christina Cynthia Tran, I'm bringing sexy back...YEAH!"

She smirks as the pounding **BANG! BANG! BANG! AND BANGING! BANGING** sounds of her mate's fleecy and shaggy penis expanding and lengthens too great from being a size of a towering fire hydrant into a height and weight of their treasured Spider-Cycle that she had loved ever since 10 years ago.

Be that as it may, the naked Christina Tran on her spouse's bed gets worried for him, bawls out and weeps in tears as his sexual organ branches out into a thicken branch and it pushes itself into her labia hole, resulting her breasts to enlarge into two honeydews and forces moaned out in pleasure as his mammoth furry manhood pumps harder and buries itself solid inside of her as the glans sprouts out a web cap that develops silk threads and webbed the foreskin and the glans into a mushroom that covers and transformed both the head of the penis into a prospered vast solidified heavy dick whose urethra spurts out sperms and cum inside her hymen in the wake of his semen erupts the spider web silk cocoon cap that had encrusted his schlong for about 30 seconds.

The pouring of Christina's True love's cum that has imprisoned his horrendous mutated masculine dick (Or member) continues on burgeoning too much and more sexed up that it becomes horny, she fainted and went limp in his arms before he regains consciousness and hurriedly uses his left paw to enfold her out cold bod and squeezes her small form in his embrace amorously with all of the love that he can give to her.

"My miss Pretty Christina Cynthia Tran, here's my present for you, I can give it t you right now...here", Peter Parker said and tightened themselves both steadfastly that he gasps soundly with one hard deep breath and solid grunts as he stands up on their lovemaking bed that had been turned into their love-making chamber "I love you, my idiot porcelain doll...heh heh" he mocked her playfully and she smiled, knowing that he always kids around when situations and things are not that serious but he could never stop finding the time to joke during battles.

The following afternoon, Christina Cynthia Tran gives birth to a baby girl who was a half mutant and half human but too cute and cuddly because she is a half white male and half South Vietnamese Asian American with a face of her mommy's face that she was given the name, Odette Drakie Parker who has no need for two or three Cheese Danishes as her own basic nutritional diet. Their oldest son has so much resemblance of his father but he was a much more adorable version of his daddy, Peter Benjamin Parker.

 **The End**

* * *

*Some music lyric bits from a song called "Moon Revenge" from Peach Hips and "You're one in a million" by Bosson*

Boom! sound effects came from a sound effect called "WTF! BOOM!" on YouTube by ArtMusic No Copyright. Aaand I don't anything except this story and my own OC characters.

 **BANG! AND BANGING!** sound effects came from...well, you don't need to know but I have been watching way too much romantic anime episodes and movies that gave me ideas. Sorry.

Date Published: December 27, 2015

Date Completed: December 28, 2015


End file.
